Here We Go Again
by RandomRambler29
Summary: A MomoKai songifc. GOMEN MINNA ! I don't really know how to write one... And it wrote itself. :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor Demi Lovato. :))

* * *

_I throw all of your stuff away__  
__And then I clear you out of my head__  
__I tear you out of my heart__  
__And ignore all your messages__  
__I tell everyone that we are through__  
__Cause I'm so much better without you__  
__But it's just another pretty lie__  
__Cause I break down__  
__Every time you come around__  
_

Well, it's true. I did it all. I treated your stuff as trash, because I know what they really - a waste of space. I used up all my concentration for things that need it all. I even let myself think that I don't know your name, your face or anything associated to you. You call, but I switch my phone off. I delete your text messages immediately, and I even removed you from my contacts' list. Not many knew, of course. I wouldn't live with that. But I shrug people's questions off. I had to. Even if they were pestering me, I still had to answer in the end, right? I'm happier and more focused without you. You're worthless, I keep on thinking. But however much I think that, I can't get you out of my mind. I know I'm just kidding myself, because when we were still together, I was… How do I say this… Inspired? Yeah. That. So I lie. What do you care? That's right. You care. A LOT. And every time I see you, I run away in a secluded part of the school, because I can't keep you to myself. We can't be together, and yet we need to.

_So how did you get here__  
__Under my skin?__  
__I swore that I'll never let you back in__  
__Should have known better__  
__In trying to let you go__  
__Cause here we go go go again__  
__Part of that joy I know I can't quit__  
__Something about you__  
__Is so addictive__  
__We're falling together__  
__You think that by now I know__  
__Cause here we go go go again__  
_

I shut you out. I ignore you. But the thing I can't figure out is HOW you find a loophole within each and every barrier I put up. I promised myself that I'll be stronger. I can't lose… Not to you, especially. I can't. I promised that you can't cross through my force field ever again.

I knew it. I should have let myself let you go wholly. Look at this now! I still am into you. We're just going around in circles. It's really stupid, you see. I know that deep inside, I can't let you go, and if I do, we'll still get back. I can't help it! There's just something… Compelling… About you. Is it your competitiveness? Maybe.

Look at us. Perhaps this is the fifteenth time that I ran away from you and you found me yet again. Do I have some kind of tracker device that only you can gain access to? I don't know, really. And then you laugh at my stupidity, because I can't seem to get past the same mistakes. Here we go again…

_You never know what you want__  
__You never say what you need__  
__But I start to go insane__  
__Every time that you look at me__  
__You only hear half of what I say__  
__And you're always showing up too late__  
__And I know that I should say goodbye__  
__But it's no use__  
__Can't Be With Or Without You__  
_

You're an indecisive, moronic, dense, idiotic, dumb peach butt! I mean, everyone knows that, right? But when you catch my eye, I start acting weird like I was electrocuted, then I turn red, then I get clumsy. You are a deaf dumbass, and you play like you can't hear me. You always arrive late. School, practice, weekend training, not to mention… Dates.

I think I should really get over it. I should move to another town in the other side of the country, change my name and try out a new sport. It's the only way I could let you go freely. But, however hard I try, it's not going to work. I know it. And that's because of you.

_So how did you get here__  
__Under my skin?__  
__I swore that I'll never let you back in__  
__Should have known better__  
__In trying to let you go__  
__Cause here we go go go again__  
__Part of that joy I know I can't quit__  
__Something about you__  
__Is so addictive__  
__We're falling together__  
__You think that by now I know__  
__Cause here we go go go again…_

=END=


End file.
